The new kids
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Sucky title. Four new kids, with one in a wheelchair. How will they effect the new diesrection? Please read!   "You two know each other?" Mr. Shue asked, eyebrow raised.    Puck responded looking down, "Yea, I'm the reason she's in her wheelchair..."
1. Chapter 1

Don't own glee! Post Rumours

Four kids quietly went to their locker to grab their books. One was a boy, with short, unruly black hair and dark brown eyes. Next to him were three identical girls all with long black hair and bright shade of emerald green eyes. All looked Asian

The boy was wearing a simple red and blue plaid Abrocrombie&Fitch shirt and a pair of stone washed jeans.

One girl was wearing an all black shirt with white lettering with the words 'Mugglenet' and an outline of what looked to be London, below the skyline the words 'No city is safe' was written in cursive writing and a pair of ripped jeans. She had her hair up with a pair of chopsticks, but, unlike the other girls, she was in a wheelchair.

Now there were two girls next to her who could pass as identical twins. They were both wearing a leopard print purple shirt with blue jeans, they both had their hair up in chopsticks.

"Come on girls," said the boy, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "We should get to our first period class before the halls get crowded."

One girl nodded her head, slinging her blue backpack over her shoulder as he sister slung her red backpack over her shoulder. The girl in the wheelchair looked down, all her books were currently in her lap.

"Let's go guys," She said quietly, as she wheeled down the hallway looking for the Spanish room.

"Come on, we might as well follow her." the girl with the blue backpack said. With a nod, the three Japanese kids walked after the girl.

"I think this is it." the girl in the wheelchair stated, pulling up to a door which was marked as 'Mr. Shuester' 'Spanish 1-4'

The boy pulled out his time table, giving it a quick once look over. "Yup this is the place..." he said, as the girl with the red backpack opened the door.

The classroom was empty of all students except for the teacher who sat at his desk.

"Mr. Shuester?" the boy asked. Mr. Shuester looked up at the voice.

"Oh, you must be the new kids right?" He asked.

"Yessir." the boy said, "My name is Ruburd Utsukushii, but I prefer Buddy." the boy said.

"I'm Athena Utsukushii," the girl with the red backpack spoke,"

"I'm Sophia Utsukushii, but you can call me Sophie or Soph." the girl with the blue backpack stated.

The girl in the wheelchair spoke, "And I'm Marjorie Utsukushii, but please call me Morgan, I hate the name Marjorie."

Mr. Shuester nodded, "Well I am Mr. Shuester, but you can call me Mr. Shue." he said.

Just then the bell rang and the sound of students entering the building could be heard.

The four siblings went toward three empty seats, while Morgan sat at the end where she could be in her wheel chair.

Morgan silently took out her manga book called 'Mixed Vegetables,' and began reading from the point where she stopped the night before.

Five minutes later she heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again.

"Hey Mr. Shue, how're you doin'?" the male voice said.

"I'm fine Puck, and you?" Mr. Shue replied. Morgan looked up, and sure enough, Noah Puckerman was standing at the teachers desk, conversing freely with Mr. Shue.

"NOAH!" Morgan screamed at Puck, who in return jumped five feet in the air.

Puck slowly turned around and looked in the corner where the voice came from, and right away saw Morgan. He half smiled.

"H-hey Morgan..." Puck stuttered, he hadn't seen the Japanese girl for a while.

"Mmm." Morgan replied, crossing her arms, while her siblings looked at each other, debating weather or not to step in.

"You two know each other?" Mr. Shue asked, eyebrow raised.

Puck responded looking down, "Yea, I'm the reason she's in her wheelchair..."

Duh duh duhhh review! PROM TOMORROW! EEEEEE haha so please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own glee! Post Rumours Artie takes Spanish right? Well in this fic he does, it's already AU...

Morgans POV

"What do you mean Puck?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Don't listen to him Mr. Shue, it was my fault, Noah's been blaming himself ever since the accident." I said, looking at the teacher, it was my fault I was in this chair.

Mr. Shue was about to respond but students chose that time to come flooding into the room and take their seats.

The class came in and gave us weird looks but we ignored them.

The bell rang just as another kid wheeled in-wait, wheeled? I quickly looked at the boy again, and sure enough, he was confined to a wheelchair like me.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Shue." the boy said. He had brown hair and wore glasses. He was wearing a red sweater vest and blue jeans.

"It's okay Artie, I know it can be hard getting down here for first period." Mr. Shue said to the boy, Artie, who wheeled over to his desk, which was next to Noah.

Mr. Shue spoke, "Now class, we have four new student joining us today." he said, and on instant, the class turned towards the back where me and my sibling were seated. Mr. Shue continued talking, "Kids, would you like to come up to the front of the class?" he asked, my siblings got up and I wheeled behind them, I turned my chair around next to Sophie.

"Now can you tell us your name, hobby, and anything interesting about yourself." Mr. Shue said.

Buddy spoke first, "My name is Ruburd Apollo Utsukushii, but call me Buddy. I like to listen to Vocaloid and Wrock, and Spanish is one if the languages me and my siblings don't know."

"My name is Athena Aphrodite Utsukushii, Buddy is my younger brother by five minutes. I too like listing to Vocaloid and Wrock and reading manga, I also love doing cheerleading and singing."

"My name is Sophia Hera Utsukushii, Buddy is my little brother by three minutes and Athena is my older sister by two minutes. I like listening to Vocaloid and Wrock and like my sister, dance and sing."

I spoke last, "My name is Marjorie Artemis Ustukushii, but you call me Marjorie, Margie, or Marge and you die, allright?" I said with a bit of a 'tude, I heard Noah snort. "Is there something funny Noah?" I asked, the color drained from his face and he shook his head. "Good, I didn't think so," I responded. " I am the oldest of us quads, I too like Vocaloid an Wrock, which is Wizard Rock, I like to sing. Don't think that the fact that I'm in a chair, that I'm not a fighter, I can kick your butts any day of the week." I noticed Noah's eyes divert downward, I had half a mind to tell him yet again, that it wasn't his fault, but I held my tongue.

"Wow, excellent, great job you four," Mr. Shue said, clapping a few times. "Now are there any questions? Yes, Brittany." Mr. Shue said, calling upon a blonde girl.

"I have three questions, Mr. Shue," she said in a weird mellow tone-ish voice that automatically made me think of a dumb Luna Lovegood.

"Okay, ask away Brittany." Mr. Shue said.

"What's Vocaloid?" she asked.

Me and my siblings faked a gasp.

I spoke, "Vocaloid is a computer remixing and voice editing program that creates human like singing. It's really big in Japan." people looked at each other and Puck chuckled, he often had to sit with us while singing some Vocaloid songs when we would hang out.

"Okay, and my next question is how do you know Puck?"

I sighed, "We just know each other, end of story," I said narrowing my eyes at the blonde girl.

"Um, okay, and my last question is how and why are you in that wheelchair, we all know Artie was in a car accident-" Artie cut her off.

"Thank you for bringing that up." Artie said signing, he seemed agitated. 'He must not like being mentioned he was in a car accident.' I thought to myself.

Brittany continued, "So yea, what happened?" I noticed Puck look down at his hands, dear lord help me I was gonna smack that boy upside the head.

Mr. Shue must of noticed Puck's reaction and stepped in, "Now Brittany, I don't believe this is a good topic to ask, any more other questions?" he asked and looked around at the classroom. A boy with blonde hair and a big mouth raised his hand. "Yea Sam?" Mr. Shue called on the boy.

"What did you mean when you said Spanish was a language you didn't know?" everyone murmured to each other.

Buddy spoke, "Well, me and my sisters are fluent in Japanese, Chinese, Latin, Greek, German, and French."

"Wow, that's really impressive." Mr. Shue said.

"Yea sometimes, it helps to know Latin when you learn a lot of languages." Athena said.

A girl with long curly blonde hair raised her hand.

"Yea Quinn?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I was just wondering why your guys middle names are the same as the Greek gods." she said in a sweet voice.

"Well," Sophia started, "We were born in Athens, Greece, and our mom studies Mythology so she gave us the middle names of the Gods."

Quinn nodded her head. Mr. Shue looked around.

"If there are no more questions, I believe we should start the class, if you four will take your seat..." Mr. Shue said. We nodded our heads and walked, well in my case, wheeled over to our desks.

Mr. Shue started the lesson, about half hour later the bell for the end of class rang.

"Can I see you four for a quick minute," Mr. Shue asked, "Don't worry, it's your first day you won't be tardy." he said, noticing the looks we were giving each other.

I wheeled over to Mr. Shue's desk, my siblings behind me.

"Yes Mr. Shue?" Sophie asked, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"I direct a Glee Club here, and you guys said you can sing, right?" he asked, we all nodded our heads. "Well, if you want, you guys can try out, were always looking for new members."

"Sure Mr. Shue, we would love too join, when do you meet?" I asked him.

"After lunch, we can hold auditions then." Mr. Shue said.

"Okay, we'll be there." I said.

review! PROM in less then 10 minutes! ! EEEEEE so who do you think is going to die? Also, since this i AU, it will have a different prom king and queen. Your candidates are:

Prom King are: Blaine, Karofsky, Artie, Puck, Finn

Prom Queen: Quinn, Morgan, Kurt, Rachel, Zizes, Santana

So tell us in review who you want to be PK/Q! haha so please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Gasp! Two chappies in one day...we are on a roll! Okay, since FF is being stupid it won't let us reply to reviews so...

Myrle 16 : that stinks, we would probably die if we had to wait an extra day to watch the episode

irishgal14: Klaine so should of won! And no, Morgan is not really in a wheelchair, we originally had her standing and walking like she does now, but Morgan has a fangirl crush on Artie so we decided to make her into a wheelchair to get the Mortie/Artgan ship sailing by having the fact they are stuck in a wheel chair.

And now the next chappie! We randomly put Morgans iPod on shuffle and this is the song that was chosen.

"Okay class, take your seats." Shue said to the New Directions, as they took their seats. "Now, we have four new people here today," he said motioning to me and my siblings. "And they are here to try out. What song are you going to sing?" Mr. Shue asked us, I responded.

"Teenage Werewolf by The Remus Lupins." I said, people looked at each other and Puck laughed, he knew that was one of my favorite songs.

The people at the band were mumbling to each other, some person spoke, "We don't know that song..." he drifted off.

"I know it." Puck said, getting up. The New Directions gave him funny looks. "You forced me to learn it after I lost a dare, I will get back at you for that, Beautiful."

"Hey, keep the stupid nickname to ya' self." i said to him, as my siblings laughed.

"I don't get it... Puckerman why'd you just call that girl Beautiful?" some girl said, I think her name was Sizes...or was it Zizes...I don't know, shes in our social studies class.

"It's an old nickname, our last name is Utsukushii, which is Japanese for beautiful, hence the nickname that I despise on certain days..." I said, as Puck got out his guitar and started strumming.

I began singing, "I was hanging out in the Shrieking Shack,"

Then Sophie started, "but now I'm never going backkkkkk. Now I've got friends here that's right."

Athena joined in, "We're standing tall and smiling wide."

Buddy then sang his part, "At Hogwarts it's true we ruled the school and you could never be as cool."

I sang again, "As you are with Marauders at your side. Standing tall and smiling wide."

All of us sang, "I was a teenage werewolf, doing the best that I can." the girls did there dance moves that I used to be able to do.

I sang, I always sang this part, "But no one understands that evil intervened and cut short my scene."

Buddy began to sing, "I've got a furry little problem. I was reminded by O.W.L. question tennnn" he sang the note high, and he smiled.

Athena began when Buddy hit the final note, "Watching the sky for the moonlight."

Sophie sang, "You get too close and I might bite."

Then i sang, "Lycanthropy is at the top of my résumé. Unless I'm howling, I never know what to sayyyyy" I said,

Sophie sang, "I'm licking my wounds you know it's true. I cannot hide that I fell for you."

We all sang, "I was a teenage werewolf, doing the best that I can."

I started singing, "I wanna hold your hand, but evil intervened and cut short our scene."

I sang, "I was a teenage werewolf."

Buddy sang, "I was a teenage werewolf."

Sophie sang, "I was a teenage werewolf."

Then Athena sung, "I was a teenage werewolf."

We all sang, "I was a teenage werewolf, doing the best that I can."

I sang, "I wanna hold your hand, but evil intervened and cut short our scene." I held the last note out long.

When Noah strummed the final cord and the song ended people clapped around us.

Brittany spoke, "Wait I thought they were Japanese, not teenage werewolves. They don't look that hairy and there mouths, ears, and nose are huge. I wonder if they know Jacob Black..." The girl went on, I looked over at Puck as if to say, "Is she always this way?" he simply nodded his head in return, I sighed, it was going to be a long junior year.

Okay so yea...short chappie...bit we wanted to get this out after the Prom episode, EKKK NEW YORK NEXT WEEK! can't wait! And the song we sang is one of our favorites, so if you like Harry Potter then you would love these songs! So yea, anyways! REVIEW! and thank you all who added this to alert and favorites! YOU GUYS ARE GLEE-TASTIC! Oh and can anyone guess what the significance is with that one part that Morgan kept singing? 


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Glee or What The Hell, that belongs to the great Avril Lavigne...new York tomorrow then no more glee! *starts sniffing* but then theres the concert our mom got us tickets to! So at east we get to them live...Morgan: ARTIE I LOVE YOU! Buddy: Shut up, no wants to here your obsessions... Morgan: shows what you know Ruburd. Athena: okay, let's just write the actual chappie!

It had been a few days since we joined Glee club, and we already felt included. We knew all the names of The New Directions, there was Sam, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Zizes, Artie, Tina, Mike, Noah, Rachel, Finn, and Britney. We also learned that Kurt an Blaine were dating and they ha both transferred to McKinley together. Kurt had returned and Blaine had followed.

I was sitting next to my siblings who were sitting on chairs, we were listening to Mr. Shue talk about Nationals, when he said something that caught my attention.

"-and I believe we should continue our tradition of doing original songs like we did at Regionals." he said.

Santana raised her hand, "Mr. Shue, I wrote another verse of Trouty Mouth." I exchanged glances at my siblings, we heard about Trouty Mouth from Noah, Sam spoke.

"Enough with the Trouty Mouth songs!" he bellowed.

Mr. Shue spoke, "I agree, Santana, please, no more Trouty Mouth, were not singing it at Nationals."

I raised my hand, "Yea Morgan?" Mr. Shue asked.

I spoke, I never really liked singing the original songs I wrote, for fear of them not being good, but what did I have to loose? Right? "I wrote an original song a year ago." I said, everyone seemed to perk up at this.

"Really thats great!" Mr. Shue spoke.

Noah spoke, "Let me guess, WTH?"

I laughed, "Yup, that's the one, you still remember how to play it?" I asked him.

"Yup, how can I not? You write and forced me to learn it." he said getting up and walking toward the drums.

"I never liked that song..." Buddy said looking at me.

"Of course you wouldn't, A, I wrote it, and B, your my brother." I said as I wheeled to the front of the room. I turned toward my fellow Glee Club members. "Now, I wrote this song when I could still walk so it may look and sound a little weird." I said.

"We call background!" I heard my sister say.

Noah started playing the beat, I followed tapping my leg with my hand, I began to sing.

Me: You say that I'm messing with your head

S&A: yeah yeah yeah yeah

Me: All cuz I was making out with your friend

S&A: yeah yeah yeah yeah

Me: Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong

S&M: yeah yeah yeah yeah

I can't stop, cuz I'm having too much fun

S&A: yeah yeah yeah yeah

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

I rolled around, the girls were nodding their heads.

Me: All my life, I've been good, but now Whooooaaaa, I'm thinking what the hell All I want, is to mess, around And I, I, I don't really care about If you love me, If you hate me, You can't save me, Baby, baby All my life, I've been good, but now Whoooooooa, what the hell!

I spoke the next lines, putting my hands out in front of me, palms up, as if to say, well, what the hell.

Me: What? What? What? What the hell! So what? If I go out on a million dates?

S&A: yeah yeah yeah yeah

Me: You never call, or listen to me anyway

S&A: yeah yeah yeah yeah

Me: I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day

S&A: yeah yeah yeah yeah

Me: Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play

S&A: e-yea

Me: You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me

A&S: la la la

Me: But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

S&A: Crazy!

Me: All my life I've been good, but now, Whoa, I'm thinking, what the hell All I want, is to mess, around And I, I, I don't really care about, If you love me, If you hate me, You can't save me, Baby, baby All my life, I've been good, but now Whoooooooa, what the hell!

Me: La la la la la la la Whoa whoa whoa La la la la la la la Whoa whoa whoa You say, that I'm messing with your head Boy, I like messing in your bed Yeah, I am messing with your head When I'm messing with you in bed

Me: All my life, I've been good, but now I, I, I, am thinking, what the hell

S&A what the hell!

Me: All I want is to mess around And I, I, I don't really care about

S&A: I don't care about!

Me: All my life, I've been good, but now I, I, I, am thinking what the hell All I want is to mess around And I, I, I don't really care about

S&A: If you love me

Me: If you love me

S&A: you know

Me: If you hate me

S&A: you know

Me: You can't save me, Baby, baby

S&A: If you love me

Me: All my life, I've been good, but now Whoooooooa, what the hell!

Me: La la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la

I finished off, my fellow Glee clubs clapped as well as Mr. Shue.

"That was great Morgan! Really, really great," he said, "But, its not exactly what were looking for...but great effort and keep up the song writing, it was really good." he said.

"Thanks, Mr. Shue." I said, wheeling to sit next to my brother. "Don't say a word, or I will pull an Aunt Marry on you, and I'll make sure you can't find it." I said, watching Buddy's face pale and my sisters and Puck laughing, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

Artie spoke, "That reminds me," he said turning towards Puck, "Why'd your face pale when Morgan called you out in Spanish when they introduced herself?"

"Yea, I was wondering that too, you were as pale as a sheet dude." Sam said.

Puck spoke, "She's scary, she's like a Santana, crossed with Kurt's Bitch Stare, with mine and Zizes attitude." The glee kids looked at each other, Mike spoke, "What exactly did your Aunt Marry do that has Buddy looking scared for his life?"

"Trust us," Sophie said, "You don't want to know..." she said, just as the bell rang.

So yea, what did you think? Please review! Only one person reviewed last chapter, thanks Anily and Emily! You two rock! Can't wait! Last glee episode tomorrow we may die! 


End file.
